Candlelight
by Volitional
Summary: A quick drabble Anonymously requested. "Candles: Our characters enjoying a moment by candlelight." It ended up longer than I intended or realized; so I figured I could share it. I don't really write for AxI; but I do ship it.


Without an explanation, Alucard had practically demanded that Integra don something formal. Surprised and astonished with his insistence, the Englishwoman decided to humor him. She had numerous gowns hung away in the back of her wardrobe; neglected and hidden. Numerous time the knight had tried to leave her chambers; only, each time she attempted to do so she was reminded that her Servant had somehow switched the lock around. He had locked her in and refused to give any hint what-so-ever as to what his intentions were.

Normally all the woman would need to do is order him to spill; but curiosity had gotten the better of her. A simple but elegant navy gown replaced the suit Hellsing's commander normally wore. It tied carefully around her neck and left a fair portion of her back exposed. A part of her felt incredibly vulnerable and slightly annoyed. Alucard had left her entirely in the dark, figuratively of course. Finding that he still hadn't come to retrieve her, the blonde started to pull her hair back. She tried 3 different styled before settling upon putting it into a simple round-about on her head and clipped it with a silver barrette. Doing so left a few stray strands to frame either side of the noble's face. Her gaze still seemed fierce; but the matter in which she dressed brought about a softer tone to her features.

It was only then that the door opened and a careful frown took shape upon her lips. They parted to begin protesting about keeping her waiting and the door's knob as it fell to the floor. Clearly the vampire hadn't bothered to properly dismantle it or even simply unlock it. The words hitched in her throat and Integra found nothing in their wake. A small choke of surprise was all she managed in return for what she saw. Hellsing's resident vampire stood in her doorway, a lopsided grin on sculpted lips and a devious gleam in his eyes. He wore not his usual attire but a fresh suit that one would find on a gentleman at an evening party. "My Master," the Nosferatu greeted smoothly as he took the few strides to her. A gloved hand took one of Integra's and kissed the top of it, never letting his gaze slip from her.

Confused and surprised, Integra fumbled over a reply. His behavior was alarming and the heir wondered what it was that had him acting in such a way. "What is this, Alucard?" The words were not nearly as harsh and demanding as she had hoped; but a note of authority still lingered, and for that much she was thankful. A low chuckle escaped his lips as he gently tugged her forward. He mentally noted how she had even taken care to wear matching heels in respect for her gown. Rather than receiving a verbal answer, Integra found that she was being lead through the manor's corridors. They reached a familiar door however and her brows furrowed. Why on earth would he lead her to his little dungeon keep? "Alu-" — "Do you not trust your loyal Servant?" he interjected. The woman resigned and allowed him to lead her further as they descended into his domain.

Blue eyes narrowed, catching a flicker of light. Small flames danced on tall candlesticks. There were a few scattered about to allow just enough to see the shadows creep along the walls and stony floor; but the tallest and more brightly lit of all the wax was placed decoratively upon a clothed table. It was the small one that usually served Alucard's meals, but the two chairs were ones she recognized from upstairs. He must have smuggled them when she wasn't paying attention. Pulling one of the chairs out, he motioned for her to sit. Integra hesitated only briefly before doing so and watched as he poured two different contents into a pair of crystal glasses. A sweet red-wine for her and blood for him.

After taking seat opposite his Master, the vampire smiled around his own glass before sipping from its contents. He had of course, raised it to her despite the confusion no doubt strung about her features. Integra carefully but respectfully returned the gesture before gingerly sipping from the beverage. Silence fell like velvet between them and Alucard seemed perfectly content in keeping it. "Alucard," the blonde began, "what is the meaning of this?"

"A Servant can't enjoy the company of his Master?" It was so simply put; but Integra saw right through the facade. She scoffed quietly at it and averted her gaze. A drink by candlelight, formal attire — this was premeditated. Hellsing's director didn't even have paperwork to take cover behind. "Am I not being a gentleman, my Master?" Taking note that she still hadn't bothered to answer or look at him, the vampire grinned and revealed pearly whites. "Have you never desired such a relaxing and romantic setting, _Integra_?" The use of her name snapped the woman out of her isolation and her gaze cut to the vampire; cool and calculating. It softened however, as the usual menace behind his words seemed void.

For the remainder of the evening, Master and Servant put aside their titles and formalities. In the silence and privacy his chambers offered, the pair engaged in idle, almost pleasant conversation well into the night.


End file.
